


THE ART OF LOVE

by happier_bunny



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happier_bunny/pseuds/happier_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my contribution to the <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/qaf_challenges/125902.html#cutid1">CHALLENGE IN TWO PARTS</a> at <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/qaf_challenges/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/qaf_challenges/"><strong>qaf_challenges</strong></a>.  It's set post season five.  Many thanks to <a href="http://xie-xie-xie.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://xie-xie-xie.insanejournal.com/"><strong>xie_xie_xie</strong></a> for the beta and thank you to <a href="http://testdog65.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://testdog65.insanejournal.com/"><strong>testdog65</strong></a> for creating such an inspiring and gorgeous banner!</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE ART OF LOVE

  
____spacer____

I woke and reached out for Brian. His spot still felt warm.

I crawled out from under the covers and found him staring out the window.

I ached to touch him. Standing behind him, I massaged his shoulders, his muscles tight under my fingers.

"I miss you when you're not here." He whispered.

I strained to hear. "I'm here now."

I brushed my fingers through his hair and kissed his neck as he turned to face me.

Our eyes locked as he rested his forehead against mine. "Let's go back to bed."

I kissed him and lead him to bed.

~~~~~~~

  
I dragged my brush across the canvas while my mind drifted. Feeling the memory of Brian's touch flowing through me, I stroked my brush back and forth.

Hours later, exhausted and starving, I cleaned my brushes and left my studio for the night.

Opening the door to my apartment, I almost tripped over a huge box. Kneeling down, I tossed aside the note from the super, ripped the box open and peered inside.

"Brian…" I breathed as I pulled out several new brushes and other supplies. Closing my eyes, I trailed my fingers over the brushes, caressing them and smiled.

~~~~~~~

  
Sliding the loft door open, I walked inside. "Hey."

"Hey." Brian jumped up from his desk.

"What? You think you're the only one who can make actions speak louder than words?" I teased.

My eyes closed when I felt his arms wrap around me. I sighed as I listened to his heart beating and felt his lips press a kiss against my hair.

"Thank you for my present."

His arms tightened around me, holding me close. "You know what really says thanks?"

"Hmm?" I gazed up at him.

"A blowjob."

Laughing, I grabbed his hand, pulling him to the bedroom.


End file.
